The treatment of the reconstructive, deformity or trauma patient who has undergone maxillofacial surgery frequently requires postoperative intermaxillary (maxillomandibular) fixation wherein the upper and lower jaws are commonly wired together using braces-like arch bars applied to the natural teeth. A drawback to maxillomandibular fixation, however, is that the patient's oral passageway typically becomes effectively occluded. Occlusion occurs because of the interfering positions of the teeth which results from fixing the position of the lower jaw relative to the upper jaw. Usually there is sufficient space between the teeth and in the retromolar region to enable the patient to orally consume liquid nutrients through a tube or straw either by means of mildly pressurized introduction (e.g., via syringe) or by virtue of the patient's own suction. Nevertheless, this method of feeding has long been recognized as deficient in maintaining adequate or, more importantly, optimal nutrition which is essential for proper healing. Indeed, maxillomandibularly fixated patients commonly encounter fatigue, frustration or pain while attempting to satisfy their appetites using conventional tube or straw feeding techniques. Patient compliance with the feeding therapy is thereby hindered. Consequently, most patients experience at least moderate weight loss and/or nutrient deficiencies during the fixation period despite increasing the number and frequency of prescribed feedings.
Publications pertaining to nourishment of intermaxillary or maxillomandibular fixation patients include the following:
1. N. L. Rowe and J. L. Williams (eds.), Maxillofacial Injuries, Vol. 2, pp. 701, 702 and 708. Churchill Livingstone, London, 1985.
2. R. O. Dingman and P. Natvig, Surgery of Facial Fractures, Ch. 13, pp. 339-342, W. B. Saunders Company, Philadelphia, 1964.
3. W. H. Bell (ed.), Modern Practice in Orthognathic and Reconstructive Surgery, pp. 118-119, W. B. Saunders Company, Philadelphia, 1992.
4. R. J. Fonseca and R. V. Walker, Oral and Maxillofacial Trauma, Vol. 1, pp. 74-87, W. B. Saunders Company, Philadelphia, 1991.
5. W. R. Proflit and R. P. White, Jr., Surgical-Orthodontic Treatment, pp. 233-234, C. J. Mosby Company, St. Louis, 1991.
6. D. M. Laskin, Oral and Maxillofacial Surgery, Vol. 1, pp. 341-342, C. V. Mosby Company, St. Louis, 1980.
An advantage exists, therefore, for a system including apparatus and methods for facilitating nourishment of maxillomandibularly fixated patients. The apparatus of such a system should be uncomplicated in design, manufacture, installation and operation. It should also be comfortable to the patient to wear as well as capable of conveying quantities of liquids and liquefied nutrients sufficient to simultaneously provide ample nutrition and hunger satisfaction with each feeding. Hence, patient compliance with the feeding therapy may be increased while the number of daily feedings may be proportionately reduced.